Ha'i Akashi-san
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: Furihata tidak bisa menentangnya. Tidak akan pernah bisa menentang seorang Akashi. Karena dari awal, seorang Furihata Kouki tidak bisa menentang perasaanya yang sudah tersalur pada Akashi Seijurou. Happy AkaFuriDay! Mind to RnR?


**Ha'i Akashi-san © BlueBubbleBoom**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Summary : ****Furihata tidak bisa menentangnya. Tidak akan pernah bisa menentang seorang Akashi. Karena dari awal, seorang Furihata Kouki tidak bisa menentang perasaanya yang sudah tersalur pada Akashi Seijurou.** **To celebrate Happy AkaFuriDay!** **Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi Seijurou.

Apa yang orang-orang pikirkan–bayangkan jika mendengar nama itu? Ada kesan yang baik dan juga ada kesan yang buruk. Contoh kesan yang baik adalah mereka meng-elu-elukan nama itu dengan latar belakang keluarga yang terpandang, ayolah, siapa yang tak mengenal Akashi? Cabang perusahaan besar yang menjamur dimana-mana. Mungkin di benak kalian akan terbayang berapa banyak harta kekayaan milik seorang Akashi? Tujuh turunan tidak akan habis? Bahkan jika kau ingin berpura-pura menjadi gelandangan dan mengemis-ngemis di depan seorang keturunan Akashi ini, dia akan memberimu segepok uang tanpa berpikir dua kali–asalnya setelahnya, kau tutup mulut dan segera angkat kaki dari jarak pandang Akashi muda.

Ada lagi. Tidak hanya kaya akan materi, namun otaknya pun di berkahi segudang ilmu pengetahuan dari yang masuk akal sampai yang di luar akal sehat. Wajahnya pun rupawan, tidak ada cacat sedikit pun, walau pribadinya memiliki wajah sedingin es, tatapan mata yang menghunus bagai besi tajam yang dapat melumpuhkan lawan bicaranya kapanpun. Namun, tetap tidak ada yang bisa menolak pemuda–ehem–kurang–tinggi–ehem– ini, buta akan cinta, itulah istilahnya.

Kesan buruknya. Tidak ada yang berani mendekripsikan lebih dari berpuluh kalimat–seperti yang tertulis diatas, karena apa? Mungkin sebuah gunting dengan secarik kertas teror akan menghantuimu.

'He will kill you, no matter who you are' jika kau macam-macam dengannya. Maka dari itu, tidak perlu banyak-banyak member kesan buruk untuknya. Karena… kau pasti tidak akan mau tahu itu jika stidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menjadi bunga tidurmu setiap hari. Dan hal itu memang benar-benar buruk.

.

.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai?"

Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai merah di belakang supir kemudi. Mata ber-iris heterokrom nya–merah dan kuning, melirik malas pada pemandangan di luar kaca jendela mobil.

"Sebentar lagi tuan muda, kita akan sampai di Tokyo." sahut seorang lelaki paruh baya di kursi kemudi. Ia melihat pantulan pemuda bersurai merah–yang sekarang sedang menge-cek ponselnya– di kaca kecil di atas kepalanya.

"Ku harap ucapanmu banar, aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan dalam ucapanmu tadi." sebut saja Akashi Seijurou, berucap dingin, matanya masih memandang kearah ponsel merahnya. Namun lelaki paruh baya itu dapat melihat kilatan mengerikan pada mata heterokromatik itu.

"Tidak, tentu saja… ti-tidak ada kesalahan."

Akashi hanya mengangguk singkat. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada layar ponsel di tangannya. Salah satu jarinya mengambang di atas layar ponsel, menunda untuk menekan sesuatu di tampilan layar ponselnya.

**'Send'**

Sebelum ia menghela nafas lega karena e-mail singkatnya terkirim pada seseorang di seberang sana.

.

.

"Furihata-kun?"

"E-eh?"

Kuroko menatap pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu dengan pandangan datar, tapi jika lebih teliti lagi, terlihat ada raut ke-khawatiran di mimik tripleknya itu.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Ah–seseorang?" Kuroko –berpura-pura –menerawang pandangannya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir–yang disambut dengan... wajah lawan bicaranya yang sekarang semerah rambut Kagami Taiga yang sedang main 'kejar-kejaran' dengan Nigou di lapangan.

"A-ah… ti-tidak… bukan apa-apa."

Furihata Kouki menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kuroko mengangguk singkat, namun dari mimik wajahnya, anggukan itu seperti mengatakan bahwa 'ia tahu yang di ucapkannya adalah benar', setelahnya pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu berlari kecil menuju Kagami yang sekarang tengah menyerukan 'kata-kata jaibnya' saat Nigou makin gencar membuat ace Seirin itu memekik untuk kesekian kalinya.

Furihata hanya tersenyum dan mendoakan keselamatan Kagami dari makhluk kecil nan imut itu.

Ah, rasa takut memang tidak menyenangkan. Furihata tersenyum kecut.

Furihata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jersey-nya, sebuah benda persegi berwarna hitam. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya terasa dingin. Setelah dirasa sudah lama ia memandangai ponselnya itu, jari-jarinya mulai menari mengetik serangkaian kata.

Kemudian, ia langsung menutup flip ponselnya dan menjejalkan benda hitam itu ke saku jersey-nya–sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan cepat.

"Ka-kantoku!"

Suara Furihata membuat seisi manusia di lapang itu serempak menoleh kearahnya.

'A-aku kan hanya manggil kantoku.' Furihata sweatdrop saat melihat teman-teman se-timnya juga ikut menoleh kearahnya serempak.

"Ada apa Furihata-kun?" Aida Riko di ujung lapangan sana menyahut.

Furihata mengepalakn tangannya yang semakin dingin.

"A-aku tidak enak badan, ja-jadi bolehkah aku… pulang lebih awal?" suara Furihata mencicit saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, takut jika perempuan bersurai cokelat pendek itu mengamuk karena sekarang masih jauh dari waktu untuk pulang.

Riko berjalan menghampiri Furihata dan tanpa di duga Riko mengusap surai cokelat tanah yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Pulanglah, sedari tadi kau terlihat lesu." Furihata sudah akan tersenyum,namun batal karena Riko sudah 'tersenyum' kepadanya.

"Awas. Kalau. Kau. Sampai. Sakit."

"Ha-ha'i! A-aku permisi."

Furihata langsung mengambil tasnya dan membalas dengan senyum lemah kearah Fukuda dan Kawahara yang menatapnya khawatir.

'Hii… maafkan aku telah berbohong.'

.

.

**To : Kouki**

**From : Akashi Seijurou**

**Subject : Ini perintah.**

**Sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di Tokyo. Ku harap saat aku tiba kau mempunyai waktu untuk menemaniku berkeliling. Oh, itu harus, Kouki. Kutunggu di café dekat sekolahmu.**

**.**

**From : Kouki**

**To : Akashi Seijurou**

**Subjeck : Baiklah.**

**A-aku usahakan agar bisa menemuimu secepat mungkin, Akashi-san.**

** .**

Akashi tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat membaca sederet kalimat yang sudah lama tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia memasukan benda persegi itu pada saku jeans birunya saat dilihatnya sosok bersurai cokelat dengan jersey Seirin berlari dengan sedikit tergesa menghampirinya.

"Hah… ma-maaf Akashi-san, su-sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Furihata masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Akashi melihat ke arloji yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Lumayan, kau membuatku menunggu." jawab Akashi datar. Tentu saja ia berbohong, ia ingin melihat wajah terkejut si Chihuahua yang terlihat manis di depannya sekarang.

"Be-benarkah? Ma-maaf–"

"Sudahlah, jangan membuang-buang waktu."

Furihata merasakan jantungnya hampir melompat keluar saat merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangannya lembut. Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, Furihata sudah 'diajak' untuk mengikuti langkah lebar Akashi.

Furihata mengulum sebuah senyum.

.

.

Furihata Kouki adalah seorang penakut. Ketakutannya berujung saat di pertemukan dengan si emperor berambut merah. Seseorang yang dengan ringannya memberikan perintah yang bahkan orang yang di perintah pun belum tentu akan melakukannya. Namun, harus, dia absolute. Tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya.

Furihata tidak bisa menentangnya. Tidak akan pernah bisa menentang seorang Akashi.

Karena dari awal, seorang Furihata Kouki tidak bisa menentang perasaanya yang sudah tersalur pada Akashi Seijurou.

.

.

Furihata memandang wajah Akashi yang sedang berjalan ber-iringan dengannya. Mereka memutuskan untuk ke taman yang menyediakan pemandangan bunga sakura yang berterbangan tertiup angin musim semi. Akashi masing menggenggam tangannya dan hal itu semakin membuat jantungnya keluar dari tempatnya.

Akashi itu selalu memerintah, lebih sering memerintahnya semenjak pertandingan lalu usai. Akashi itu orang paling menakutkan yang pernah Furihata kenal. Akashi adalah orang yang membuatnya terus dibayangi ketakutan.

Furihata sebenarnya benci jika saat-saat itu terjadi. Ia tidak bisa sebenarnya benci jika mata itu melihat intens padanya. Furihata benci jika suara dingin itu menyapa telinganya.

Ia ingin membencinya. Namun justru, semua itu yang tidak bisa ia singkirkan dari hidupnya.

"Kouki."

Furihata menoleh, ekspresinya belum sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunan. Sehingga, membuat wajahnya tidak sedikit pun menunjukan raut ketakutan seperti biasanya saat kedua iris heterokrom itu langsung menembus pandangannya.

Dan hal itu membuat kesan imut di mata Akashi.

"Aku akan tinggal disini beberapa hari ke depan. Sehingga aku masih ada waktu denganmu, dan seharusnya kau juga punya, Kouki." Akashi memberi penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya. Membuat Furihata merinding.

Dan Furihata memang tidak bisa menentangnya.

"Ha'i Akashi-san."

"Kau tidak boleh terlambat datang."

"A-akan ku usahaan Akashi-san."

"Bilang pada pelatihmu untuk seminggu ke depan."

"E-eh? Ta-tapi…Ah, baiklah."

Akashi menaikan alisnya saat melihat Furihata terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Ia merasakan tangannya di genggam semakin erat. Wajahnya menunduk.

Tap.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Furihata. Ia ikut menundukan wajahnya, lebih tepatnya untuk melihat wajah pemuda bersurai cokelat di depannya.

"Maaf."

Furihata langsung menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Akashi yang sudah memalingkan muka. Apakah ia salah dengar? Apakah itu Akashi yang berbicara?

"Akashi-san."

"Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu. Kau terganggu bukan dengan sikapku?"

Ya, sangat terganggu.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena kau tidak bisa membantahku."

Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa.

Furihata terdiam. Furihata menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Rasa takutnya hilang entah kemana, karena ia perlahan pelepas tangannya dari genggaman Akashi–

"Kou–"

Cup.

Akashi hanya bisa diam mematung saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya. Di hadapannya Furihata Kouki tersenyum manis padanya.

"Itu karena Akashi-san adalah Akashi-san. Rasa takutku pada Akashi-san membuatku tidak bisa untuk sekedar memejamkan mata. Tapi rasa takut itu seolah menjadi keberanianku. Aku takut pada Akashi-san, karena itu aku ingin menghadapinya."

Akashi seolah melihat malaikan turun dari surga.

"Jika itu memang Akashi-san, aku ti-tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak merengkuh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Jangan takut padaku lagi. Ini perintah."

"Ha'i."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

** .**

**.**


End file.
